Poser You
by sweetStellar17
Summary: YusukexKuni(Kurama) Kurama is a transsexaul trasfer to Sarayaski Junior High, and a chance incounter with Yusuke sparks an unforgetable romance. UPDATED! 4(03(05
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you my newest YYH fic! I really don't have much to say about this one, so read away!

Poser You

Chapter 1

Kurama's POV

It was 4:30 am, mother was still sleeping, so I thought this would be a perfect itme to get ready for my first day at my new school Sarayaski Junior High, a perfect time for me to change…to be Kuni, not Kurama.

I quickly got up and went over to my drawer, mother didn't know, but I ordered the girl school uniform instead of the boy uniform, I think you understand where I'm going with this, so I don't think I need to explain, that yes, I'm a transsexual. (Sorry all you girl Kurama fans!)

I had also ordered some female hormones. At this stage in a girls life they usually have breasts, so that's what the hormones are for. I pulled the second drawer out of my dresser, and unlatched something under it, that's the place where I hide my bras from mother, and around the house I where baggy clothing, so mother doesn't notice.

I put my long red hair into a high ponytail and put a yellow ribbon for decoration. I was sure to win someone over, and I added a little rouge to make myself look more believable.

I skipped down the street merrily, "This is perfect! A new day, a new school, a new life, and a new chance for happiness!" I said to myself as I swung my brief case around.

I arrived at school quiet early I think, because the only other person in the library was a boy wearing a green uniform and he had his hair slicked back. He was quiet handsome, so I walked over to him and introduced myself. "Hello there."

Yusuke's POV

I was sitting in detention and it was like 5:30 am, I had to serve all my detentions before today's fieldtrip, then I was this really hot girl walk in. She was about 5'6 and had long red hair that was put up into a ponytail, and her yellow ribbon made her look really cute.

She looked over at me and smiled, then walked over to me. "Hello there." She said warmly.

I could feel myself blush, I swallowed hard and said, "Hey." Then she sat down next to me.

"We're pretty early I'd say, but this is my first, can you tell me what's going on at this school?" she asked.

"We're g-going on a fieldtrip t-today, and I'm just serving my detentions so I c-can go." I barely managed to say.

She giggled, "You don't look like the type that would have a detention, you look too sweet." She replied innocently.

"Hey, I'm Yusuke, what's your name?" I asked as I extended my hand.

"I'm Kuni, nice to meet you." She said and she put hand in mine, then I kissed her hand and she blushed.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said. As usual I had swept a girl off her feet, it's the norm for me though, being the stud I am.

"So when do this fieldtrip start Mr. Yusuke?" she asked as she delicately took her hand back.

"It's 5:30 now, so I'd say we got like two and a half hours 'til the fieldtrip." I replied.

"Oh, do you mind if I keep you company?" she asked.

"N-No, go ahead." I replied. Kuni pulled up a book, then she began to flip the pages, and sometimes lifted her eyes from the book to look up at me, I could tell this was going to be interesting!


	2. Kuni and Yusuke

Hey everybody! It's kairi bringing you the next part to my fic! Quistis told me it would totally bomb, but I've got two reviews, that's not bad right? Right! Well anyway, read away!

Kuramas' (Kuni) POV

I sat all morning with Yusuke and we talked about so much, he doesn't seem to have many friends like everyone else, but I like him. Sadly while we were talking this girl with short brown hair kept staring at us. HOW RUDE!

"Um…Yusuke?" I asked softly.

"What's up?" he asked coolly.

"Who's that girl that keeps staring at us?" I asked, when I pointed at her she quickly moved behind the nearest bookshelf.

"Keiko?" I could hear him said to himself.

"Oh…is she a girl…?" I asked.

"Yeah." I could barely hear him say.

"A girl…friend…?" I asked shyly.

"Nah! She's just being curious. I'll be back!" Yusuke exclaimed, and then he got up and went over to her.

I clutched my blue skirt tightly. _I knew that school wasn't going to easy…over course he has a girlfriend…_ I thought.

"I could've sworn I saw Keiko over there, but she's gone…" Yusuke said as he walked over to me, I stood up, and then the bell for class rang.

"ATTENTION ALL 8TH AND 9TH GRADE STUDENTS, BUSES WILL BE LOADING AT THIS TIME. I REPEAT. BUSES WILL BE LOADING AT THIS TIME." We could hear the intercom say.

"Come on let's go, the trip's gonna start soon." Yusuke said, then he took me by my hand and we ran out to the buses.

Keiko's POV

_Who was she Yusuke…?_ Those were my only thoughts I sat on the bus with my two closest friends…I actually have three…but you were gone…

"What's the matter Keiko, aren't you excited?" my friend with dark hair and glasses asked.

"Nothing." I replied with a false smile as the bus pulled away from the school. Why were we sitting in the front of the bus? That girl and Yusuke were sitting in the very back and they were smiling and giggling, I bit my lip hard, I knew that if things got serious with them I may never see Yusuke again…

Yusuke's POV

Yeah, Kuni's really cool, and pretty too. I'll introduce her to Keiko (if I could find the dumb brat) who knows, they actually might hit it off.

Kuni and I were sitting in the same seat and when we weren't talking and carrying on I always had to glance at her, she was so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her. "What are you day dreaming about?" she giggled, interrupting my thoughts.

"The most beautiful girl in the world." I replied as I stretched my arm around her.

She giggled again, "And who would that be?" she asked, her green eyes shimmering.

"Let me take you out some time." I offered.

"When?" she asked.

"How about we ditch this lame field trip and go grab a soda?" I asked.

She bit her lip and looked down at her skirt, then he head popped back up and with a smile on her face she said: "Sure, why not?" with the prettiest smile I had ever seen.

For a while we just stared into each others' eyes, and then she started to blush and slowly closed her eyes. _She wants to KISS me!_ I thought desperately to myself. But before I knew it I had leaned forward and our lips had met, and that's when I fell in love.


	3. Hiei appears

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been busy with other fics! Well anyway, I don't wanna spoil the ending, but Kurama WON'T be a girl forever! Just a little spoiler for you guys! Well anyway, read away!

Yusuke's POV

YES!

I gotta kiss, and now she's probably my girlfriend! Wait a minute…what about Keiko…oh well, Kuni doesn't get on my and she's really cool so to hell with her.

We arrived at some dumb art museum around ten o'clock. As soon as we got off the bus Kuni and I held hands and walked in. "Yusuke." Kuni began, she tugged on my sleeve. "That girl is staring at us again."

I looked around to see, yep, Keiko was staring at us and her little friends were whispering crap in her ears and she just kept nodding. _Keiko, we're just friends! Well not me and Kuni aren't, but me and you are!_

"Yusuke." I could hear Keiko from behind me.

"What?" I asked, Kuni and I turned around to face her.

"What do you know! We're all in the same group!" Keiko smiled holding up a list.

"That's great…" I mumbled.

"Hi, I'm Kuni, I don't think we've met before." Kuni said extending her hand.

Keiko blushed. "Um…I'm Keiko…hi…" was her only reply and they shook hands.

"OK EVERYONE, IT'S TIME TO GET INTO OUR GROUPS!" some loser with a mega phone called to us. "ALRIGHT TEAM 1 OVER HERE!"

"That's us, come on." Kuni said and she pulled me by my arm, it was obvious that she wanted to get away from Keiko just as badly as I did.

"Hey slow down." I said.

"We can't we just have to lose that girl or I just might lose you." Kuni winked.

"You think there's something between—"

"Hey guys!" Keiko smiled coming in between us.

Kuni and I almost had a heart attack! "What the hell's your problem!" I demanded.

"Just wanted to be with my two favorite people!" Keiko kept smiling. I could see Kuni get really sad as Keiko locked arms with both of us, and she was in the middle. Kuni looked down sadly at Keiko, then to me with pleading eyes. But just as I was about to say something there was a loud commotion behind us.

"He can't be here this is his first day and this is a history field trip!" a counselor exclaimed.

Everyone turned around to see a guy about 5 feet tall and had tall black hair and wore a head band on his head (duh!). "Are you denying my son's right to participate in school activities?" a very important looking business woman asked.

Then everyone started whispering and the counselor panicked. "Oh no-no! Of course he can come, don't be silly! What did you say your name was again?" the counselor asked the boy.

"Hiei, Hiei Jaganshi." The boy simply said, and then he walked through everyone and they all parted like he was some GOD or something, and when he passed us he stopped as soon as he caught a glimpse of Kuni, and she was blushing.

Kuni's POV

I could fell my heart racing. Could this be real? Could someone really have more than one person that they wanted to be with at once? The young man with crimson eyes walked over to me and took my hand, and I could feel Yusuke's grip on me tighten, could this be the end of Yusuke and I?


	4. Two hearts, two wrongs

Hey everybody it's kairi bringing you the next part to my super cool YYH fic! Sorry it took so long for me to update, see I got in a lot of trouble, but anywayz, read away! (so glad to be back!)

Chapter 4

Kurama (Kuni) POV

The tour at the museum was going very well, but oddly everyone was watching us! All I could hear was Hiei telling all these things about how rich he was and people whispering about Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei and I, it was getting a little annoying.

"And in the spring mother's getting a summer house somewhere in America." Hiei just kept talking.

"In America! Who cares Kuni's not going anywhere!" Yusuke exclaimed as he pulled me closer to his side. sigh So over protective, so manly, that's what I adore about Yusuke…

"Oh Yusuke don't be silly, Hiei hasn't even invited me yet, there's no need to overreact-"

But Hiei cut me off, "Actually I was thinking that maybe you could come with me." He started, and then took me by the hand. "It'd be wonderful to get out of here with you Kuni."

I was probably as red as a tomato but I couldn't help it. Hiei, so poised, so intelligent…but of course I couldn't imagine leaving Yusuke! (I think)

Suddenly I came out of my dream world to realize that everyone WAS staring at us, even the teachers were now ignoring talks of history and foreign policy in favor of teenage lust and conflict. Then Yusuke gave them all an evil look and they quickly turned around. "Stupid jerks." I heard him mumble.

"Then just forget about everyone and explore the exhibits." I also heard Keiko say.

"Just get outta here and leave Kuni with that dirt-bag Hiei, not a chance!" he countered. (Oh he loves me! XD)

"Well it sure looks like she's forgotten about you don't you think?" Keiko asked.

….What's wrong? Why don't I hear Yusuke replying! Why isn't he saying 'No she hasn't, Kuni and I are in love so just back off Keiko'? I quickly turned around to see that they were gone…

Keiko's POV

Well I've finally gotten Yusuke out of Kuni's evil clutches, now it's time to expand my mind on this wonderful tour.

Yusuke and I had wandered off alone and he looked really down as we stopped at many exhibits to explore them, but after a while I got tired and sat down at a bench that faced a beautiful 'wish making' fountain.

I sat down and just watched as Yusuke angrily hurled coins into the pool. "Yusuke, you just met her today she isn't that special…" I started, but he ignored me and kept throwing things.

"You're being very childish about this whole thing, I mean what has she done for you once that I've done for you a thousand times huh!" I asked standing up, then he turned around.

"I don't know, but she just felt so different you know?" he asked me, giving off a sad smile.

I walked over to him, "You're stupid…she's just a girl, and girls, they'll play with your heart strings…keep you guessing all the time…" I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes. Oh Yusuke…what has she done to you? You're like a pathetic puppy dog, don't let some girl get you down…you just met…

I propped myself up on my tip-toes and Yusuke and I shared a kiss that I'm sure Kuni could never give, a kiss of true love.

Kurama (Kuni) POV

I had finally gotten away from Hiei, I told him I had to go the bath room, but he's waiting for me somewhere, now all I have to do is find Yusuke and Keiko.

As I walked around aimlessly I could hear foot steps from behind me, so I just walked faster, but everywhere I turned they followed me!

Then I turned around to see a handsome boy in janitor's cloths following me. He had long black hair and piercing blue eyes that I couldn't look away from even if I wanted to. He was also very tall. "Are you lost ma'am?" he spoke and it was like divine music to my ears.

"A little…" I replied looking down to the floor, "I'm looking for two people. I girl with short brown hair wearing a uniform like mine, and a boy with black hair that's slicked back.

"Those two, I believe I saw them over by the fountain, but I wouldn't bother them if I were you." He said slowly.

My eyes widened with terror, "W-Why not?" I asked.

But the boy didn't speak, he just began to walk. "Wait for me!" I called.

We had been walking for some time and I had finally gotten over my butterflies so I decided to start a conversation. "So what's your name?"

"Karasu, I'm a senior over at Sarayuski High." He replied.

"Oh, I'm Kuni, I'm a freshman at the junior high…" I replied. (I love the older type!)

"That boy you're looking for, what does he mean to you?" Karasu asked.

"He means…dare I say it, but words couldn't portray the dear perfection that Yusuke holds." I simply replied.

"Hm…I see…" Karasu simply said.

Then I got that feeling in my stomach again, like Yusuke and Keiko, were somewhere romantic, being romantic…oh these thoughts that plague my soul. Curse me for ever looking at another man Yusuke! Just as long as I'm yours my wandering eye will be tamed!

"Over there." Karasu simply pointed, we were on a balcony and I looked down to the dimly lit area with the only light being from the glowing fountain and then I saw…my true love embarrassing Keiko…Tears burned my eyes as I slid to the floor and wept. Karasu knelt down next to me.

"I am very sorry Kuni." He said gently.

I just looked up at him. There was nothing I could say then I just threw myself upon him and held on for dear life. "Kuni…" I heard Karasu whisper in my ear.

My tear stained eyes looked at him, "Let's write our own chapter." He spoke, then he kissed me.


	5. It hurts so much

Hey everybody I'm back, and once again it's taken me a billion years to update! XO (I really hate myself sometimes!) Well anyways, last time Kuni (aka Kurama) met Karasu and now she's involved with him since she (he) saw Yusuke and Keiko totally kissing! And where is Hiei during all of this! Well anyways, read away!

Saturday Afternoon

Hiei's POV

I just stared at the ceiling all morning, it didn't make since.

Although Kuni was a beautiful girl, what was wrong with Kurama?

Didn't he retain the same charm and perfection as his alter ego does now?

At sat up and looked around. And what is wrong with me? Running from Mukuro like a weakling, she'll find me eventually, and when she does….she'll want to marry.

I quickly got up to shake that thought away. Where did Kuni go during the field trip, she didn't come back to school that day, or the next. Kurama, Koroune is after you, he wants to see you? No, it's Yoko that he seeks, why did you think you could hide from your past? Why do I have similar thoughts?

There was a knock on my door, and I knew it was that woman who had taken me in. "Hiei, may I come in, I need to discuss some things with you."

She didn't wait for me to respond, she just came in. "What is it? I'm going out today so make it quick." He snapped.

"I should hope so." She began. "There's a charity ball coming up, and I definitely need you there, but you can't be alone, I want you to bring a girl with you, you know that red head and the brunette didn't look too bad." Karen, (the woman that adopted me) quickly added.

"The red head…" I repeated gently to myself.

"Have fun, I except you to come back with at least one girl. Chow hun!" Karen smiled, then she left.

"But the red head isn't a girl…she's…no, he's my soul mate, I know it."

Kuni (Kurama) POV

Karasu is late! He told me to wait here at the plaza for him, but he's no where in sight-how dare he! "He's a senior and I'm only a freshman, of course he'd lead me on like that…" I sighed to myself.

Suddenly from behind me I felt someone hold me, they were so warm, I was convinced it was Karasu but…

"Oh Karasu, you're late." I giggled playfully, then I turned around to see that it wasn't Karasu that was sweeping me off my feet.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Y-Yusuke…?" I gasped, and suddenly the scene from the museum started playing through my head over and over again, and I could feel my heart being turned inside out.

"I thought you'd left the country or something, when Keiko told me that you weren't at school I got really worried about you Kuni." Yusuke smiled warmly.

At that moment, I just wanted to climb into his arms and just hold him, I really did, but I couldn't bring myself to praise him for his concern. So instead I quickly turned away from him and began to walk away. "Kuni!" I could hear Yusuke call after me, and the he grabbed my arm. "What's gotten into you!" he asked slightly angry.

"I can't do this anymore Yusuke…" I began with tears welling up in my eyes. "I knew the moment that we met you were more than-"

"Kuni, I'm sorry I'm late." I could hear Karasu say, and I quickly ran over to him and embraced him.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but it's over." I said and then Karasu and I walked away. For a while I could feel Yusuke still staring at me, but I knew this was for the best, even though it hurt so much…


	6. A secret in exchange for will

HEY EVERYONE! I'm back and I'm so sorry I've been taking so long to update! Well last time I upset a friend of mine by adding the whole 'they're demons' thing to the story, but don't worry this is strictly a ROMANCE fic! . 

Hiei's POV

I had to get out of the house; I had to see Kurama again. I put on a letter jacket and a baseball cap and headed out; just in case Mukuro was on the prowl (that girl never sleeps!).

I walked in the direction my heart told me, where Kurama was, he was down town at the plaza I knew, but where was a mystery all in itself. "This is going to take forever."

As I glanced around the crowds of people I saw Yusuke sitting alone on a bench. "This is perfect, she must have broken things off with him!" I exclaimed happily then ran over to him. "Hey Yusuke." I said causally.

Yusuke looked up sullenly. "Hey Hiei…" he replied emptily (she must've bumped him good! .).

"So where's Kuni, isn't she your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Obviously not anymore, she ran off with some older dude, she said it was 'over'." The delinquent replied.

I could feel the blood leave my face. "W-Who!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Yusuke started as he stood up quickly. "He just had long black hair and these creepy blue eyes, but once Kuni gets away from that guy I'm gonna pound his face in." Yusuke announced as he pounded his fist into his open hand.

"So you have no idea where they are?" I asked after his dramatic speech.

"I saw them walk off in that direction." Yusuke pointed, and then I turned to walk away. "Wait a minute!" Yusuke stopped me dead in my tracks, damn! "Why are you looking for Kuni anyway?"

"I don't think that's any of your business." I replied as I brushed his hand off my shoulder.

"Well then you won't mind if I come with you then?" he smiled that cocky smile that made me want to punch his face in.

"Actually I would." I said sternly.

"Ok let's go!" Yusuke said completely ignoring me, but we walked on anyway. "Seriously though, why are you looking for Kuni, you must be pretty desperate to ask me for my help."

"If you really want to know my mother is having a ball and I need to invite a girl to come with me." I replied without looking up at him.

"You little sneak! So you're just using me to get a date out of Kuni, is that it!" Yusuke demanded.

"You don't have to be here you know." I reminded him.

"Oh shut up, once I find Kuni I'm gonna try to work things out and then viola! We'll be together again!" Yusuke gloated.

"Don't you mean '_voila'_? 'Viola' is a musical instrument." I said.

"Whatever." Yusuke grunted, and I just smiled.

Kuni (Kurama) POV

Karasu and I walked to the nearest movie theatre and I was so glad to be in his arms, I felt like it was a new day I could move on with my life.

We sat in the fourth row and Karasu never took his arm from around me! Although the theatre wasn't very full that just made it more romantic. "This is really nice, thank you Karasu." I smiled gently.

"Kuni you don't have to thank me, you diverse this after the day you had at the museum." He replied sweetly.

I let my head fall onto his shoulder, "I like to like this…" I said as I began to close my eyes.

"So do I…Kurama…" Karasu whispered, and I immediately jumped up to an empty theatre.

"What…how…?" I began.

"I know you Kurama, those eyes, your brood shoulders, your masculine arms." Karasu began as he stood up. "But most importantly…" Karasu grabbed under my skirt, and held me by my genitalia. "I've noticed that you haven't gotten rid of your penis yet."

"Let go of me." I could hear Kurama, Suuichi's voice come out of my mouth.

"I'll keep your secret as long as you want me to…as long as you're mine, and you don't get that surgery." Karasu demanded.

"You sick freak." I finally gave in and talked like Kurama.

"**I'm** sick!" Karasu laughed, "You have no idea…" he said with menacing eyes, and then without any choice I let him have his way with me.


	7. Keiko and Kurama

What's up you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I'm employed now, so yeah, anyways, read away!

Kurama (Kuni) POV

I sat on my bed holding myself, what Karasu did, his words, his actions….and I never wanted Yusuke more than right now, I feel so alone with out him here with me, and even thinking of him sent me into a spiral of joy. Then I think about what Karasu's demands were…and then I come crashing down.

There was rustling at my window, and I was sure it was Karasu or Hiei, why would Yusuke come and see me after what I did to him? I walked wearily over to my window, and I choked. "Y-Yusuke…" I whispered as I saw him squirm for a while at my window sill, and then he smiled at me.

I opened the window, "Kuni, I'm here." He said breathlessly. I could have died then. He had no idea what had happened, he didn't know my secret, and yet he said exactly what I wanted him to say.

"Oh Yusuke!" I exclaimed running over to embrace him. But then I remembered the museum, and that scene with Yusuke and Keiko played over and over in my head, so I started to pull away. "Yusuke…" I pleaded.

"No." he said, keeping me in his arms. "You're not going anywhere, I just have to hold you Kuni." He whispered.

At that moment I could have died, and every feeling of hate that I ever felt for Yusuke, for anything he did just shattered. I didn't care about Karasu, I didn't care about what would happen if we were caught together, all that mattered was Yusuke, and if we would have carved my heart out at that moment, it wouldn't have mattered because either way it would've belonged to him forever.

Hiei's POV

I sat outside on my balcony as the spring winds whistled by. Yusuke and I couldn't find Kurama today, where was he? I looked into my cup of wine, my reflection was full of despair and emptiness, then there was a knock on my door and I let go of the glass and it shattered on the ground below. I turned and around to see the person at my screen door was that girl that likes Yusuke.

"Alright, where is he and that, that Kuni girl!" she asked.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Don't you lie to me, everyone said that they saw you and Yusuke out looking for her, now where are they!" the pushy brunette asked.

"We didn't find her, so why don't you go home." I replied.

She stopped, "Oh, I see, I'm sorry I bothered you." She bowed, but I just ignored her. Then she walked over to me, "You really like Kuni, don't you?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" I said.

"Because, I just want Yusuke, and you just want Kuni, it's kind of weird that they just want to be together and don't want either one of us, huh?" she kind of laughed.

"I don't want Kuni…" I started. "I want Kurama…now please go home." I said walking past her and back into my house.

"Kurama? Wait!" I heard her shout after me. "Who's Kurama, where is he?" she asked.

I stopped and kind of laughed, "Just go to Kuni's house, then you might see him."

Keiko's POV

I didn't wait for Hiei to say anything more, but this was all kind of shocking, Hiei is….gay? (I didn't see that one coming.) I burst out the door, and down to the front door of Hiei's large house and I ran down the street. I bolted down to the closest bus stop and took it to the nearest stop to Kuni's house. I banged on the door. "Kurama!" I exclaimed.

Then a boy with long red hair answered the door. I gasped, Hiei didn't want to get close to Kuni because he liked her, he wanted to get close to her because he liked her older twin brother! "Yes?" he spoke.

I blushed. "Yo-You're Kurama?" I asked in a daze.

"Y-Yes…" he hesitated.

"I'm sorry, but why are you at Kuni's house? Do you know her?" I asked.

"Y-Yes." He started. "I'm her cousin, Kuni and her mother left for a little mini vacation, so I'm watching the house."

"Well it's a little late, you don't mind if I stay a while do you?" I asked stepping.

Kurama's POV

I was shocked, how did Keiko know my name, my boy name anyway. It was obvious that she did as most girls did her age, fall in love on the spot, with me.

"U-Um, sure…" I said letting her pass.

She looked around then took off her coat, then she looked at me, I guess it finally hit her that not only was I wearing a big red hoodie, but I was wearing baggy pajama pants with hearts on them. "Kuni's never really mentioned you." She said after a while, then sat down.

"Kuni's never really mentioned you either." I replied.

"Has Kuni mentioned anyone named…Yusuke?" she asked shyly.

I felt my heart quicken as I saw Keiko begin to go into a little emotion brake down. "U-Um, no she hasn't, who is he?" I asked as I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"No one…" she said looking into my eyes dreamily.

I didn't really understand why I did what I did that night, but it was a mistake that would haunt me to my last days.


End file.
